Fifty Shades of Grey Starting Over
by Adjmor
Summary: My first ever fanfiction story! This is post-Ana, as she died due to complications of childbirth with Phoebe Grey. I decided to add a little color to Christian's Life with Eva Raynes who is half black and half white, with her own demons. I try my best to write the story the way I visualize it. I hope you like it. Feel free to PM me suggestions! I do not own Fifty Shades.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Eva Raynes**

I look at myself in the mirror, dripping wet from the shower. I run my hand over my just-a-shade-above honey colored skin. I run my fingertips up my arm and into my soft brown naturally curly hair. As I close my eyes, I imagine him standing behind me, touching all my sweet spots with his nose in my hair. I shake my head in an attempt to ride myself of the fantasy. I dry myself off, lotion up and throw on my cotton pajamas I laid out before my shower. I crawl into bed and stare up at the ceiling and wonder if I'll ever hear more than two words from the super sexy copper haired, grey-eyed Zeus that lives in my building. I've never much been interested in white guys but he is mouth-watering. I don't even know his name. I close my eyes and succumb to the fantasies my inner goddess is shoving in my direction.

Goapele's song _Play _comes on my alarm clock as the first beams of light touch my face, forcing me to leave my dreams. I sit up, stretch, and set out to get my day started. Saturdays are what I consider Beautify Eva days. I have a hair appointment, nail appointment, and a little shopping to do. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed I head out to the elevator and push the button. After tapping my foot a minute or so the doors slide open and there he is. Zeus. I think my heart does cartwheels.

"Are you going to get in?" he asks. I hadn't realized I was standing and staring. I step in to the elevator, all the way to the other side.

"I'm sorry," I apologize sheepishly. I glance at him and see that he is staring straight forward as we roll down to the garage floor. I take a deep breath and go for it. "I'm Eva Raynes, I just moved in a couple of months ago." I outstretch my hand to him.

"Christian Grey," he reaches and firmly but briefly, too briefly, shakes my hand. I tense at his touch as the all too familiar tingle downstairs begins to pulse. I notice a light mark on his left ring finger as well.

"Are you married?" The question leaves my lips for I can even think about it. He lips immediately go into a hard line, and he tenses.

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." This is starting to feel like the longest elevator ride ever. The doors open and I scurry to my red Audi A4, trying my best not to look back at him. I crank up my music and pull out of the garage and on to my appointments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – **_**Christian Grey**_

Inhaling deeply, I look to my left at the beautiful picture of Ana. My Anastasia. The stolen moment of her, young and carefree… happy. I close my eyes, take another deep breath, and push my longing for her touch to the back of my mind. I flip through my emails, occasionally giving an approval or confirming a meeting. I glance at my _pasha de Cartier_ watch, and stand just as I hear my assistant Andrea break through the intercom system.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Bailey is ready for you in conference room seven. She has the new head of Human Resources there as well."

"Thank you, on my way," I respond curtly. I straighten my tie and head the short distance to the conference room. As I push open the door and step into the room, I momentarily freeze before regaining my composure and waiting as both women stand. I eye our new head of Human Resources, recognition flashing through both of our eyes briefly. I quickly survey her appearance and to my surprise, Louboutins and if I'm not mistaken Alexander McQueen? _Hmmmm, impressive. _

"Good morning, Miss Raynes. A pleasure to see you again."

_**Eva Raynes**_

"Mr. Grey, I believe the pleasure is all mine," I stand and grab his outstretched hand. I bat my lashes, lick my lips and smile. I gather the documents I'll need to go over before my start date, and prepare to leave. His Blackberry rings and he excuses himself to answer, oblivious to my charms. I stare after him as he exits, wishing he would take me with him.

"Eva, you know tomorrow is my birthday. Gwen and I will be going out for a little fun on the town, I would be delighted if you would join us. We have tons of catching up to do, it's been awhile since college," Ros excitedly says to me.

"Well I would love to, but I wouldn't want to be the third wheel with you two love birds," I respond.

"Nonsense! Christian will be there as well and we're just going for drinks and a little dancing. Please Eva, we haven't seen each other in years," She bats her lashes and puts her hands together as if to beg.

_Why didn't she say so before? _"Ah okay I guess. I can't believe you convinced me to take this position. I was hoping for a little more time to get my head wrapped around the change of scenery."

"And let someone else snatch you up? I can't believe you left Tilton Industries, I heard you had a sweet deal over there."

I swallow trying to get the lump out of my throat, _if she only knew. _I smile weakly and open my arms for a hug. "Thank you for having me at your company, Ros. You know if nothing else, I am about my business. I'll have your mess of an HR department cleaned up in no time," I joke hoping to change the subject.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, and I'll email you the details for tomorrow," she smiles and returns my hug.

"Alright, I'll be looking for it." I exit the conference room, taking double strides out to the elevator and then out to my car before the tears start to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – **_**Eva Raynes**_

I stand in front of my full length mirror and do a slow twirl. Saks Fifth has always been my favorite store, and even more so now that I think I found the perfect dress to make Christian notice me. I thought about going full sex symbol with a deep red, skin tight dress and thought better. Something classy with just the right amount of sexy. The shoulder strapped, pleated hi-lo dress shows just enough leg to get the imagination going. I apply a little blush, apply some lip color, grab my clutch and Ros' gift and head out of the door.

I strut across the garage to my car in my black Christian Louboutin pumps. I twirl my keys around my finger while I'm checking myself out in my car window before opening the door. As I prepare to step inside, a black limo pulls up beside me. _It's him, _my insides flutter as the window rolls down.

"Ros and Gwen will be traveling with me after dinner, would you like to accompany me to meet them?" Christian asks. I ponder for a second, wondering if it's a good idea to put my sex-deprived body that close to his, aside from the fact that I know next to nothing about this man. _Get in the damn car, _my subconscious screams at me. I scramble in, and look at the Greek God sitting on the other side of the car.

"Thank you, it would be my pleasure to cover dinner tonight" I say, for lack of anything better to say. I watch his face turn to a look of irritation.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Raynes. As a matter of fact, I'll be covering the entire cost of tonight's entertainment," he responds_._ Just hearing him talk has my panties damp. The sexy baritone of his voice takes my mind to last night's dream, him on his knees with my leg over his shoulder. I bite my lip imagining him humming into my sweet spot until I convulse and gush into his waiting mouth.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asks with a smirk on his face. Maybe it's the drink I gulped down before getting dressed or my nervousness, but I blurt it out before I can even think about it.

"I think it would be entirely inappropriate to tell my new boss that I think about him on a regular basis." I can't believe I just said that. I'm so glad my office is on a different floor. I look out of the window as I notice the car starts to slow down.

"We've arrived," he says and gracefully exits the car when the driver opens the door. Ever the gentleman, he holds his hand out to assist me. Once on my feet, he pulls my hand so that my body is against his. I hold my breath and look up into his grey eyes. _ Such beautiful eyes. _"We have three days until it would be entirely inappropriate, Eva." I exhale slowly and am frozen to the spot until I feel him step away from me. I finally take a look at our surroundings and notice the breathtaking view of the Four Seasons Hotel. I've never stayed there, but I heard it's almost like heaven.

"We'll be dining in a private room here, and afterwards Ros would like to go to the Baltic Room. Ros and Gwen should be waiting for us, come." He puts his hand just above my elbow and guides me into the hotel and to our private dining room.

"You're so hot and cold. One minute you're checking me out, the next I hardly exist," I mutter although I'm rather enjoying being led to the table.

_**Christian Grey **_

I think back to my session just hours ago with as I lead Eva to our private dining room for the evening…..

"And you feel guilty for being interested in Eva?" asks me, no accusation in his tone.

"I feel as if I am betraying Ana, more so the memory of her. I still love her. But she has opened up a side of me that I didn't know I even had to open. I thought I couldn't feel for anyone but Ana. And as hard as I try to fight it, I react to Eva. Well… my body does." I bear all for to analyze, to make sense of what makes no sense to me. _Shit if he can't, who can? _"I try to find similarities between her and Ana, to see if maybe that it is why I'm drawn to her, but I can find none… they are just so different."

"Well Christian, the way you are feeling, I'm happy to say is completely normal. You unexpectedly lost the love of your life and you are still healing. There is no time expectation on when you should be over a lost loved one. Tell me now, how are they different?"

"Well, in appearance, everyway. Ana was pale white, blue eyes, slender frame and long straight brown hair. Eva is black, her eyes green, her hair curly and her features and frame are fuller," I describe to .

"What about their temperaments? Is Eva anything like Ana?" He asks. At this moment I realize that I don't know anything about Eva's personality. I've only just met the woman.

"I'll take your pondering silence as you have no idea. Would it be so bad to try something you never have before?" He asks, and I take in his words think about how to let go of my apprehension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **_**Christian Grey**_

I sit and watch her intently as she puts each bite of her food into her mouth. Something she and Ana definitely don't have in common, she likes to eat. I watch her close her eyes every time she takes a bite, as if savoring the taste. Her appetite for food is increasing my appetite for something else. Had Ros and Gwen not been present, I'd have bent her over her empty plate and appeased my own hunger.

"So Ros, how does it feel to be a year older?" Eva asked, a smile touching her lips.

"Please don't remind me," Ros replies, with a playful eye roll. "I'm happy to have been blessed with another year of life, another year with Gwen, and another year of booming business." Gwen smiles affectionately at Ros.

"Cheers to that!" Eva says, now beaming. We all hold up our glasses, clink, and drink. I stare at Eva's smile, her lips so damn full. I resist the urge to run my finger over her lips.

"Alright, now I'm ready to party!" Gwen exclaims excitedly. Everyone stands and I pull my wallet out to take care of the bill.

"Excuse me guys, I need the ladies room. I meet you all in the car," Eva says and steps out of the room.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll take care of this. Taylor is waiting for us outside, he'll escort you to the car," I say as I hand the waiter my card and watch them walk away. I sign the receipt and shove it in my pocket. I make my way to the ladies room. I peek inside and see Eva alone, drying her hands. She gapes at me and opens her mouth to speak.

"What are you…" I take three long strides over to her and grab her waist with one hand, my other reaching into her curls, pulling back softly as I put my nose to hers. I smile as she searches my eyes for understanding and begin my slow attack on her mouth, stroking her tongue with my own. I tighten my grip on her hair, intensifying our kiss and I feel her moan into my mouth. I stop myself before I go too far, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Fuck, Eva. Your delicious," I pant softly to her.

"What the hell was that," she responds breathlessly.

"Come, Ros and Gwen are waiting," I say, unable to explain my actions to her. I grab her hand and lead her to the awaiting car. As I suspected, she follows as I lead. _Submissive._

_**Eva Raynes**_

_What in thee fuck!_ So I go from getting nothing but straight faces to mind-blowing kisses? I'm so dazed I can do nothing but follow along. I try my best to get my thoughts together, make sense of what's happening. This tall, sexy, grey-eyed Greek God just made love to my mouth with his. Is he trying to drive me crazy? At the very least, now I know he is attracted to me. And if he wants to play, we can definitely play. I settle with knowing that two can play this game. I take my hand from his, stand a little straighter and strut the rest of the way to the waiting limo. We ride the rest of the way to the dance club with a very animated Ros, excited as we all three pass her our gifts, whose smile is so big I'm almost sure it reaches both ears. We pull up the front of the club, our driver coming around to open our door. Christian is the first to exit, holding his hand out to help each of us out of the car. Upon sight of Christian, we are all immediately escorted in straight to the VIP section. He orders a bottle of champagne for us, not even bothering to ask if we'd prefer anything else.

"Come, let's dance," I say after finishing a glass of champagne. Christian declines, but Ros and Gwen follow me to the intimate dance floor. We dance our hearts out to the blasting music, laughing and even taking turns dancing with each other. I haven't had a good time like this in what seems like way too long. While I'm swaying my hips side to side I feel someone come behind me, matching my rhythm. I peek behind me, _oh he's kind of cute! _I close my eyes and continue to dance, getting lost in the music. My mind immediately goes back to Christian and I open my eyes. I look to our section in VIP and notice he's missing from his seat. I continue dancing as my eyes search for him throughout the club. I feel my dance partner move and then his arms wrap around my waist. I push on his hands to get them off me and his grip gets tighter. I turn my head to give him a piece of my mind and I see angry grey eyes looking down at me.

"Are you trying to piss me the fuck off, Eva?" Christian glares down at me. Even mad he's sexy. I shiver with excitement.

"I've tried nothing of the sort, ." I bat my lashes at him, lick my lips and smile. Those angry grey eyes seem to get a little softer and his grip relaxes. The beat of the music picks up and so does my dancing. I feel him move with me, taking the lead in our dance. After completely wearing myself out, we sit and I have another glass of champagne. I hope Ros and Gwen are ready to go soon because I don't know how much longer these Louboutins are going to hold me up.

"Are you ready to go, Eva?" Christian asks me, pulling softly on one of my curls.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm exhausted and just a little too buzzed! I can catch a cab, so that you guys can stay and party," I offer. He frowns.

"No, we need to get you home. I'll find Ros and Gwen and let them know we're leaving. My security will make sure they get home." He pulls his mobile out of his pocket and calls someone named Taylor. He then goes back into the dance crowd, in search of the rest of our party. I stand upon his return and take his outstretched hand. Once outside, instead of the limo, an Audi SUV is waiting and Christian opens the door for me. I climb inside and wave at the driver, who strangely knows my name.

"Miss Raynes," he nods at me.

"This is Taylor," Christian explains to me. "We're heading to Escala. Sawyer is to stay until they are ready to leave, and escort them home."

"Yes sir," Taylor responds. Christian looks to me, twirling one of my curls with the tips of his finger.

"It makes me angry to see another man close to you," he says to me.

"It shouldn't. You hardly know me, you haven't attempted to get to know me, and we are not an item," I respond. "If what you are is interested in me, then say so. If all you want to do is bed me, then say so. I don't like to be toyed with. It doesn't bring out the best in me." He just stares at me, taken aback by my bluntness. He doesn't respond. We ride the rest of the way to Escala in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – **_**Eva Raynes**_

I stir slightly when I feel myself being lifted. I inhale deeply and am invigorated by his smell. It's so intoxicating. I blink my eyes open and I notice him pressing the button for my floor.

"How do you know what floor I live on?" I yawn into his sweet-smelling shirt, my earlier irritation with him forgotten.

"I know a lot about you, Eva. Like what floor you live on, even what dry cleaners you use," he looks down at me, slowly setting me down on my feet. I would find it completely creepy had I not had my own unread file of him upstairs. _A girl can never be too careful_.

"Well maybe you can pick up my dry cleaning sometime. Save me the trouble," I say, leaning against him. The elevator opens and we stroll hand in hand to my front door. "Do you have a key too?" I stifle a giggle and dig in my clutch for my keys. He touches my hand softly and I look up at him, into his gray eyes dancing with amusement.

"Eva, I don't even pick up my own dry cleaning. I have no use for a key to your home… yet. Here, let me help you," He reaches in and grabs the keys. He hands them to me, with a frown, after unlocking my door. "You should really consider upgrading your door lock, this isn't the sturdiest."

"Yes sir, , sir," I salute him giggling. Jeez I must have really had too much to drink. "I'll call the handyman right away," I say, still trying to stifle my giggles. I walk into my condo and immediately kick off my shoes after cutting on a light.

"Are you going to invite me in, Eva?" He asks the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Would you like to come in, Christian?" I ask him, my mood shifting from humorous to sensual. He steps inside and closes the door and I step closer to him, needing to feel him close to me. "I haven't been this close to a man in a long time. What's so different about you?" I ask, not expecting an answer. He holds me to him and I feel an unfamiliar but welcome feeling. I feel safe. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I look up to him, willing him to say yes. He doesn't answer me, but leans down and kisses my nose softly.

"Is that a very nice refusal?" I ask him, slightly hurt.

"It is a very regretful refusal, Eva. You have had too much to drink, and you need to rest." As he talks I hear his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reaches in and looks at the screen, and then immediately answers. I listen intently, aware but uncaring that the polite thing to do would be to give him a little privacy. "Mother….. Is he okay... no but I can be within the hour….. No it's fine. I'll call again when I'm in the car…..yes I know. Bye." He sighs as he hangs up the phone and runs his hand through his hair, the other on his waist.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, wondering who 'he' is.

"Yes… no. I need to go now." He kisses my forehead, "go to sleep Eva, now." He looks to me before stepping out of the door. I lock it behind him and lean up against it, sliding to the floor. I try to make sense of the night, no two things adding up. What is his deal? One minute he behaves like the stranger he is to me, the next like an attentive lover. Will it even make a difference to figure it out, knowing that in three days I will be his employee? Well I guess it would be two days now since it's after midnight, I giggle. I get up and head to my bedroom.

_**Christian Grey**_

I run my hands through my hair and sink into the backseat of my Audi. I glance out of the window, as if the answer I need is out there and we're passing it by. My son. My beautiful four-year-old son with the eyes of my late wife. I have to look into those eyes tonight and tell him everything is okay, that daddy is here and mommy is in heaven watching over him. It takes every ounce of control I have not to choke up. I could never have imagined the turn of events my life has taken since meeting Ana, my love. A single father definitely wasn't on my list of plans. We slow to a stop in front of my parents' house. I step out and stride to the front door, my mother's troubled gaze meeting my own.

"Is he still awake?" I ask my mother.

"Yes, he's waiting for you," she responds.

"Phoebe?"

"She's still asleep." I walk past my mother to the staircase, heading to my old bedroom. I stand outside of the door, watching Ted look through a photo album of pictures of his mother. My father sits beside him, keeping him company and pointing out something in a photo to Teddy. They simultaneously look up at me, and Ted immediately gets teary eyed as he climbs off the bed to run into my arms. I kneel down to catch him and squeeze him tightly.

"Hey champ, what's the matter?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. I watch as my father ruffles and kisses the top of his hair before leaving us alone. He nods at me encouragingly. I scoop him up and take him back to the bed. I kick off my shoes and remove my jacket trying to buy myself some time. _What the hell do you tell a four-year-old about his dead mother? _I lie next to him in the bed and look into those eyes, _her_ eyes.

"Daddy, how come mommy had to leave us? I'm scared you will leave too," Teddy says to me, sadness etched over his face.

"Is that what your bad dream was about?" I ask him back. I feel like someone has a death grip on my heart. I wish I could take his pain away. Money can't fix this kind of pain.

"Uh huh," he nods his head to me. I take a deep breath.

"Little man, I know that it makes you really sad that your mommy isn't here. You want to know something though? It makes me really sad too. Mommy was my best friend, just like she was yours." I look into his little face, hanging on to my every word. "But she had to go fly with the angels. You may not see her, but she is here every day. She watches over all of us, making sure we are safe."

"Is she here right now?" He gasps, giving me his wide-eyed and astonished face.

"Yes she is. And son, daddy will never leave you. It's my job to take care of you and Phoebe. Whenever you need me, I will be there," I say to him, hoping I've said the right thing. Ana was always so good at comforting him. I squeeze my son tight, resolving that it is time for him to start therapy.

"I love you, daddy." I look down at his face and gently kiss his forehead.

"I love you, too, champ. Now it's way past your bedtime. Lay and go to sleep, I'll read you a story. He smiles and starts rattling off all the books he wants to read. We settle on two and he falls asleep in the middle of the second one. I adjust his blanket, kiss his forehead and switch off the light. I head for Mia's old room, where Phoebe is sleeping. I look down at my sleeping angel. Phoebe Anastasia Grey, my parting gift from my late wife. I kneel down and look at her through the crib. She is the spitting image of her mother. Her brown hair, her just-a-blush away from red skin. I think about how wrapped around her finger I am, how precious it is to be the number one man in her life forever. I sigh deeply and head downstairs, pulling out a seat to the dining table. Putting my head in my hands, I run my thoughts through my evening. What an eventful Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – **_**Eva Raynes**_

I gaze at the city of Seattle, leaning over the railing of my beautiful deck, losing myself in my thoughts. I can't believe the drastic turn my life has taken, but I needed something different. I needed to get away from the pain, from being within his grasp. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have spent all those years trying to convince myself that all the things he did to me were because he loved me? I look at my left ring finger, smiling because there is no longer a sign of there ever being a ring there. No sign of him. I left all of that in Texas, with him. I touch my stomach and blink back tears threatening to fall through. I will never forgive him for what he took from me. Taking a deep breath, I turn and sit on one of my deck chairs and pick up the folder from the side table. I flip through page after page, reading random facts of the mysterious Christian Grey. He is a widower, father of two, and of course CEO. He's a bit older than I, insanely rich, and he owns several properties… another place here in Seattle. Since it's a house, I can only assume that's his primary residence. I lean back and close the folder to my chest. Why am I even looking at this? Come tomorrow I will officially be his employee, and anything I can think of that can become of us, will be off limits.

I resolve to stop sulking around and handle the last of my to-do list. Stepping into my walk-in closet and look to the section I designated as 'casual wear'. I settle on my green and black Prabal Gurung silk tunic dress. I pick one of my many black designer purses, because a girl can never have enough black purses, and dump the contents of my last used purse into it. I slide into a pair of black Manolo pumps and as I'm grabbing my keys, I hear a knock at my door. I open the door and see a uniformed Seattle Handyman technician standing outside my door.

"Hi... Miss Raynes? I've come to replace your locks," The middle aged blonde guy says to me.

"Right name, but you must have the wrong place? I haven't asked to have my door locks replaced," I say to him, puzzled.

"Well this address is listed," he looks down at his clipboard. "It's all paid for, courtesy of a... Mr. Christian Grey," he squints at his paperwork. I then recall him telling me I need to have sturdier door locks upon our return from the dance club. I roll my eyes, and cross my arms.

"Am I able to replace the method of payment?" I ask, annoyed.

"Uh… well… I guess so. It isn't charged until the work is completed," he stutters. I'm clearly making him uncomfortable so I reign in my attitude. It isn't his fault the man who hired him is a weirdo. I fish in my purse and hand him my amex.

"Please list this as my method of payment. How long will this take?" I ask, politely.

"About 30 minutes to an hour, is that okay?" He asks nervously. I sigh.

"That'll be fine; do you need anything else from me?"

"No ma'am, just a little space to lay my tools. This table here should be fine, if that's okay with you." I nod my agreement and turn to go in search of the file I have on Christian. I know his phone number was somewhere in there. Finding what I'm looking for I fish my Blackberry out of my purse and decide on a text message. I might lose my temper if I call him.

**Next time leave it at a suggestion. Thanks, Eva.**

After finishing installing my new locks, and giving me a short and clearly rehearsed spiel about how much better and safer this lock is then my previous one, he hands me two keys. I swap the old key for my new one on my key ring. I put the spare key in the place of the old one and head downstairs to the restaurant, after thanking him and signing his paperwork. My stomach grumbles a little, as the handyman put me an hour behind for breakfast. I flip through the menu and settle on banana covered French toast with two sides of bacon and orange juice. _I really need to start working out with this appetite. _

I feel the little hairs all over my body stand at attention, and I begin to search the room. Being that the restaurant isn't the crowded, I spot him sitting down. A woman sits across from him, her iPad in hand. Jealousy burns through me as I survey what she's wearing. Plain outfit, simple pumps. _So he likes blondes. _I try reasoning with myself as I burn a hole through their table with my eyes.

_He isn't your boyfriend, he's your boss. _

_Didn't you have something to say when he was jealous? _

The jealous bitch in me shoves the reasonable me down screams at the top of her lungs to vent her frustrations. I grab my phone to call him and ask who she is. I see his response to my earlier text message.

**Thank you would have been an appropriate response. I will call you later.**

I respond back without thinking.

**DON'T FUCKING BOTHER. ENJOY YOUR BLONDE.**

I take my Blackberry and throw it to the ground. I stomp my heel into the screen and twist it, getting as deep as I can. I pick it up and drop it into my orange juice. I look over at his table and see him watching me. I leave a one hundred dollar bill on the table and stand. I give him the dirtiest look I can muster and snatch my purse, heading for the elevator to the underground garage. Blonde ponytail looks to him and then me, confused.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snap as I walk past their table. He smiles a knowing smile at me, and steam practically comes out of my ears. _What the hell is so damn funny?_ I press the elevator button over and over until the doors open and step inside, trying to control my breathing. I put my hands over my face, not believing that I just behaved that way. And now I need a new damn phone.

_**Christian Grey**_

_She is fucking HOT when she is pissed off, _I think as I watch Eva try and push a hole through the elevator button.I readjust my erection underneath the table. I bring my focus back to Andrea, my assistant. She goes on and on about the meetings I have this week coming.

"Clear Monday, I'll be spending it with my children. Ros already knows to be on stand-by. Nothing comes to my cell unless it's Ros. Do I make myself clear?" I say to her as she nods and taps away on the iPad. "Also, the reports that were finished Friday need to be looked over once more, I highlighted Olivia's errors. Fix them, forward it to Ros. Are we finished?"

"Yes, Mr Grey," she says, putting away the iPad.

"Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Andrea."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You as well," Andrea responds as she stands. I stand as she does and I step outside to a waiting Taylor. I glance to my right and see Eva's red Audi, waiting to pull out. Taylor opens my door and I step inside.

"We have a few hours before I need to be at my mother's to get my children. Follow Miss Raynes Audi."

"Yes sir," Taylor responds. We wait until her Audi pulls out and Taylor trails behind her, a couple cars back. I don't know what it is about her that calls me to her. She's so different from Ana, from all my previous submissives. _Well she's a brunette, _I muse to myself. I can just picture my hand wrapped in those brown curls as I fill her insides with all of me. Something about her makes me want to lick, suck, and kiss all over that honey colored skin. _Is it just sex I want from her? _I don't think so. Something about her calls to me deep inside, a familiar feeling. Looking at her file I received from Welch left me with a lot of questions. Even so, I smile thinking about her earlier behavior. At least I'm not the only one who's insanely jealous. Taylor interrupts my reverie.

"Sir, she's turning into the Land Rover dealership," he says as he looks to me for further direction. I frown.

"Follow and park," I say. A damn Land Rover? She has a fucking brand new Audi. I shake my head and step out of the car. "Wait here," I say to Taylor. I step out and walk to the front doors and a salesman steps to open them for me.

"How are you doing sir, my name is Adam. What can I help you find today?" He asks, holding out his hand. I nod at him politely, not taking his hand.

"I've found who I'm looking for, thank you," I respond, strolling in and stopping to watch Eva look through a vehicle booklet. The salesman helping her is licking his lips, practically undressing her with his eyes. The filthy bastard isn't even trying to hide it. She's in heels, though they aren't towering. She looks casual, but sexy, her dress bringing out the green of her eyes. She looks up at the salesman, and rolls her eyes at him.

"Really? You are just going to be a pervert right to my face? I want the manager, now," she says annoyance laced in her body language. I decide to watch before letting her know she won't be buying a car from here today. The manager, a tall black gentleman in a suit comes to shake her hand, apologizing for his employee's behavior. He tries for subtle in his appreciative glance, and fails. I frown and walk over to where they are standing and wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her hair. She looks up at me, frowning.

"Miss Raynes, we do have what you're looking for but it would need to be shipped. We can deliver it directly to you," he says to her, but looking at me.

"She won't be buying anything from here." I say to him. I notice a look of distaste come across his face. He doesn't move, but stands a little taller. _He doesn't want to fucking challenge me_.

"Please give us a moment of privacy," Eva says to him, and turns to me as he walks away. "I wondered how long you were going to stand there and observe. Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be entertaining your Blonde?" She asks, emanating anger.

"Are you jealous, Eva? I recall someone telling me I had no right to be jealous," I say to her, smirking. She seems to calm herself, though still annoyed.

"You're right. You're my boss, and I'm behaving horribly. Why did you follow me here? And what do you mean I won't be buying anything from here? I need a bigger car to be traveling to and from work every day," she says to me by way of explanation.

"A damn Land Rover, Eva? There is nothing wrong with your Audi. But if you need something bigger, then they have nice and most importantly safe compact Audi SUV's," I say to her. I grab her hand and pull her hand to follow me outside. She tugs back.

"Christi… , why are you here? Why do you care?" She looks to me, confused, as if she's fighting internally with the decision to follow me. "You have me in such a fucking daze, what am I supposed to make of all this? I haven't even heard from you since you left my condo the other night, and you show up here trying to put your foot down on my decisions." I tug hard on her frame so that her body is against mine, aware that all eyes are on us. I put my hands in her hair, and lean close to her ear.

"I shouldn't give a flying fuck what you do, Eva, but I do. I don't know why, but I do. Now let's go, we can talk back at your place. If my memory serves correctly, you walked out on your breakfast. You need to eat," I whisper all of this into her ear. I feel her body weaken with my arms around her. _She isn't as tough as she tries to appear to be. But who is? _

"What are you doing to me?" She whispers this, as if asking the universe as appose to me. She pushes on my arms softly. "Okay, we can go. Let me go, I'll meet you. I don't have any food at home though; we'll have to order from downstairs." Damn. That was easier, a lot easier, then I thought it would be. As we walk out, her hand in mine.

A sandy haired and very unattractive woman, scowling at Eva and I, spews to me, "Your own kind not good enough for you?" I feel Eva's hand burning with anger and tug her so that she continues to follow me outside. _What the hell does that mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – **_**Eva Raynes**_

Putting my iPod ear buds in my ear, I step out into the cool calm Seattle evening air and look left and right. Deciding to go right, I select an upbeat playlist and do one last stretch before taking my late night run. It's just after ten-o-clock but restlessness has me out late. At least I have some time to think and get a good start on losing the five pounds I've gained these past two months. The past two months that Christian and I have been dating. I still can't believe it. I jog uphill and turn a corner taking note so I don't forget my way back. I think back to the talk that I had with Christian at the start of our two months of dating.

"What do you want from me, Eva?" He asks me, watching me devour my extremely late breakfast with the most satisfied look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean," I answer after chewing my food.

"What is it that you expect from me?"

"If you're talking in terms of money, not a damn cent," I say and put my hand up to silence his parting lips and continue to talk, "I have my own money. Now if you're talking in terms of a relationship, I don't know. I've been through things. As much as I am attracted to you, I'm not sure I'm ready to jump full on into something. How do you feel?" I ask hesitantly, unsure if I want the answer. This could go either way.

"I feel exactly how you feel. What do you think we should do about that, Eva?" He asks, smiling that gorgeous perfect white smile.

"I thought you had all the answers . But to answer your question, I don't know… Relationships clearly aren't my expertise." I shrug, thinking about my next words. "Maybe we could take it slow? Go on a few dates? Just feel each other out, nothing heavy." I let my words linger in the air.

"Okay," he responds simply.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Eva. Okay." He leans his hand in his hand, gazing at me. I smile at him sheepishly.

"So, we are dating?"

"I suppose we are." He leans over, kisses my nose and then stands. "I have to go, Eva."

"Home to your children?" I ask.

"Yes, to my children." His face briefly registers surprise.

I feel my cell phone buzzing in my jacket pocket bringing me out of my thoughts. Choosing to check it later, I turn and begin my journey home. As I round the corner to the entrance of Escala and pull my security key card out, I feel my phone buzzing again. It's just after eleven-o-clock, _who is calling me at this hour? _ I push my floor number, again choosing to ignore my late night caller. I wipe my sweaty face with my towel and pull my curls out of the ponytail they were trapped in. Shaking them free, the elevator doors open. I step out of the elevator and gasp, locking my eyes with the angry gray eyes staring a hole into me.

"Christian what are you doing here?" I ask, shock written all over my face.

"What is the point in having a fucking cell phone if you're not going to answer it, Eva?" His counters, his voice laced with contempt. I roll my eyes, _that's whose been blowing up my phone. _"What are you doing out at this hour? You couldn't use the gym or wait until a decent hour?"

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, I didn't check to see who was calling. I was just really into my run." I say sincerely. If I had known it was him calling, I'd have answered just to hear his sexy voice on the other end. "And I can leave my home at any time I damn well please, Christian. I was restless and figured burning a little energy running, which I need to do anyway with the way you feed me, would help me sleep." I walk towards my front door, and unlock and open it. I walk inside and leave the door open for him. Dropping my iPod on the table I ask, "What was so important that you had to drive all the way over here to express your grievances about my late night outings?" I smile, trying to lighten the mood. He sighs and comes closer to me. "Oh, no you don't! No touching until I've had a shower."

"Well if you say so, Eva," He says striding to me with a smug look on his face. He bends and swiftly picks me up over his shoulder, heading for my bedroom.

"Christian what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I exclaim, the alarm and surprise in my voice.

"I'm just giving the lady what she asked for," He responds with mock seriousness. He cuts on my shower and puts me down inside, closing the glass door and holding it so I can't come out.

"Christian this water is cold, and I have my clothes on. Come on, let me out!" I stomp my foot and frown at him.

"Adjust the water, and undress, Eva." The seductive tone to his voice sends shivers through my body. I lick my top lip and smile, deciding to play his game.

"I think I need some music," I bat my lashes at him and he smiles and goes to presumably retrieve my iPod and my iPod dock as well. I adjust the water temperature. I wet my hair so it drapes dripping over my back and shoulders. I smile as he returns, setting the dock on the bathroom sink, and putting what I'm guessing is his own iPod into the slot. "Are you ready for a show, ?" I smile seductively at him, as he presses play and a song I don't recognize plays through the speakers. I bat my lashes as I slowly sway to the beat of the music, unzipping my jacket. I turn and let it slide slowly down to the ground. I dance seductively to the music until I strip every piece of clothing except for my bra and panties.

"You are quite the tease, Miss Raynes." He says to me, stepping closer to the shower.

"Oh yes, and I'm not finished yet. Return to your post, sir!" I smile, grabbing my Gucci Guilty shower gel. His eyes widen in wonder, and he smiles awaiting my grand finale. I squirt some of the gel in my hands and rub them together slowly, looking into his eyes. I start rubbing the gel all over myself, even over my bra and panties. I stare directly into his smoldering gray eyes, watching him struggle to keep his cool, controlled demeanor. My body engulfed in a sea of foam, I slowly remove my bra and drop it to the floor. I do the same with my panties and blow him a sexy kiss. I squirt some more gel into my hand and gently wash my breasts and my sex. I step into the water and lose myself in my touch, forgetting Christian who is standing there gaping at me. He doesn't let me forget for long as he snatches open the shower door and pulls me to him. He reaches in, getting partially wet as well, and cuts the water off. He puts a hand into my wet hair and another on the small of my back and all but swallows my mouth whole.

"I want all of your pleasure, Eva," he breathes into my mouth. I've never been kissed with such… passion. He grabs the back of one of my thighs, pulling it up to his side. I follow with my other leg, and he holds me close as his tongue explores the inside of my mouth. I grip him tighter with my legs and when I feel his erection against my sex, I moan into his mouth. I move my hands from his biceps into his semi-wet hair, pulling as if I can get him any closer than he already is. He groans back into my mouth and strides to my bedroom and gently lays me on the bed.

"Your body is amazing. Do you want this, Eva?" He pants to me. I lean up on my elbows, comfortable in my nakedness. I bite my lip and nod my head at him. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Christian, I want this," I purr at him. He gives me a slow sexy smile as he unbuttons his top shirt. I haven't had sex in a very long time, and in my impatience I snatch him by his shirt and pull him to me.

"I see you've teased yourself into a frenzy, Miss Raynes." He covers my body with his, kissing me as he slides both of his hands in mine. Gripping them tightly he raises both of my hands above my head and pins them there with one hand. Anticipation has me breathless as I look down and notice he doesn't have his pants on, I have no idea when he took them off. "Tell me you want this again, Eva." He slides his fingers briefly into my sex, checking my readiness.

"Christian, I've wanted this since I first shook your hand in the elevator. I want this; I want you, right now. Give it to me, please," I beg into his ear. I hear the rip of foil, _oh he sure came prepared. _I smile to myself.

"Oh I think you're almost ready," He snakes his tongue down slowly in the direction of my breasts. He teases my light brown points with the tip of his tongue. "I love the color of your areolas, Eva. And your breasts… they are so full." He gently bites and then blows, watching them swell with appreciation. I frown at him, knowing he's paying me back for my shower show.

"If you don't make me come, Christian, I'll do it myself. I don't want to be teased, you asked for it," I say to his smirking face. "You will do no such thing, Eva. Your pleasure belongs to me now," He responds, biting my nipple a little harder. Not the one to be told what to do, I grip his hands tighter and wrap my legs around his waist. Taking him by surprise I flip his body so that he is on the bottom and I on top. I mentally pat myself on the back for my leg strength and lean down to his ear.

"My body, my rules, Grey." I lift myself until I fill him at my entrance and slide down. I hiss as he fills me completely and relish the feeling of his hardness inside of me. "Mmmm," I moan into his ear.

"Oh Eva, you really think you are in control aren't you?" He says to me smugly. "And just when I thought you knew my name." He swiftly flips me back over so that I am under him and slams into me. I scream aloud and a look of pure pleasure radiates over his face. He leans down, bites my lip and continues his merciless pleasurable assault on my body. I fight as long as I can to not give in to the sensation, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making me come. "Give it to me, Eva. You know you want to," he whispers into my ear, pinching my nipple with his free hand. His words unravel me and I grind my hips into his thrusts. Shivers run through me as I convulse against his body, moaning an undecipherable jargon. His moves his free hand down to my sex and vigorously rubs that sensitive little button, prolonging my incredibly intense orgasm. "I love the way you sound when you come," he pants to me. He grinds into me faster, finding his own release.

"That couldn't have been what you called to tell me" I giggle, breaking the relaxed silence we lie in.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night, Eva. It isn't safe and I could only imagine what riff raff are out there and what could happen," he says to me, the tone of our conversation turning serious.

"What was so important that you had to come all the way over to tell me, Christian?" I ask, taking on his serious tone. He sighs and shifts so he can look into my face.

"I had to know that you were safe."

"What do you mean? You don't call me repeatedly, and then show up at my place any other day." I look at his face, nervousness written all over it. Realization dawns on me suddenly. "You KNEW I was out? How"? My voice raising a few octaves. I rise into the sitting position. "Christian you better start talking, because I am getting pissed!" He sits up as well, running his long fingers into his beautiful copper colored hair.

"My security guy, Sawyer, saw you exiting earlier. When I called you, you didn't answer. So I had him follow you to make sure you were safe and came over," he says to me, trying to gauge my reaction. I pinch my fingers into the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. _Reign in the attitude, Eva, and communicate with the man. _

"Was he here to watch me, Christian?"

"No, he was here to grab some things for me, to bring to my home," he replies sincerely. "But believe me when I say, if you make this a habit I WILL have someone watching you. And only because I want you safe." He says sternly, as if I'm a child to be scolded. I cross my arms over my naked breasts and frown.

"Christian, I am not a child. If I want to go out at night, I can do that. If it bothers you, then I am sorry. It's not my intention to make you worry, and I'll try to take my runs at a more decent hour. But you didn't have to come over here in such an upset, at me exercising my right as an American citizen to do as I damn well please. Although, I am glad you did," I try to make light of our disagreement, not wanting to completely ruin the amazing sex we just had. "And with all that being said, where do we go from here now that 'nothing heavy' just gained a few pounds?"

"I can think of a few things," he smiles at me, pulling me back under him and attacking me with those beautiful lips again.


End file.
